A Fight Between Family Or Friends
by k-lo1120
Summary: When Yumi finds some bad news about her family. She takes all of her anger out on Ulrich. Can she repair their friendship in time. Read to find out. Flames are welcome.Rated T to be safe.
1. The Fight Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko but I never said anything about my dreams

This is my first fanfic and I am so proud

Here is the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

Today was like every other day. Except XANA hadn't attacked and Yumi was really pissed those past days. Yumi wasn't at school that day. And as usual, Ulrich was worried to death (big surprise).

Ulrich went to go call Yumi.

_'Gosh I can't believe my parents…' _Yumi thought to herself. She continued to think about her family problems. Until she was disturbed by her cell phone ringing. At that time, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She took a long sigh and look at the caller ID, it was Ulrich. All she was turn off her phone so no one would disturb her for the rest of the night. After that, she blew out her insent and had fallen to sleep.

The next day Yumi was sitting by herself on a bench moping. Ulrich was just relieved to see she was unharmed, on the out side.

He decided to go up and talk to her. But what he didn't expect was to get something he never saw coming.

Yumi's P.O.V.

There I was sitting alone by myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I heard people talking about me. Usually I would have told them to shut up, but what has been happening at home I was just glad to be away from fights. Or so I thought.

"Hey Yumes, I was worried about you last night. I called you five times." The voice behind me said. I didn't bother to see who it was I just guess it was William or Ulrich. And for the matter I didn't want to speak to either of them. Or anyone for that matter.

The next thing I was standing up, I turned to face the guy that was originally talking to me, Ulrich. "Why don't you go talk to someone who cares? Like Sissi, you two seem like a match made in heaven. Just send me an invitation to the wedding." I screamed at him. I was letting all my anger out at him. And the worst part was that I couldn't stop. "Or you know what, go play soccer with your low confidence, you jock. I mean you come around here like 'Oh I'm Ulrich and I have low confidence yet I am just a shy, failing-out-of-school idiot'. I feel dumber just talking to you. Just don't talk to me again and don't let me see your face again, Ulrich Stern." I was done. I just turned my back to him, not saying a word. When I had just come back to Earth realizing what I had done. I quickly turned around to apologize but he was gone

I fell on my knees and started to cry in my hands. I heard Aelita telling me it's okay. But knew it wasn't. Still crying I told the gang that my parent had got a divorce a few days ago. And that's why I was so depressed. I asked them to help me look for Ulrich and to call me when they found him. I stood up and went to go look for Ulrich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading so far. I don't care what type of review you send. i love learning from mistakes. ALL FLAMES ARE WELCOME.


	2. Where Are You?

Yay!!!! Thanks for the reviews and comments. I tried to correct all of the problems that you guys had w/ my story.

HERE'S THE STORY….

Normal P.O.V.

Yumi left to search and explain to Ulrich about what happened. On her way to a place, she did not know, she thought of how even though she practically destroyed his emotions. He took every single comment that came out of Yumi's mouth. Without saying one word to her telling her that she's the idiot.

Yumi stopped dead in her tracks. She 'thought' she knew where he was. Yumi whipped around heading straight for the dorms. Then to Ulrich's and Odd's room.

Yumi's P.O.V.

As I raced up the stairs. Getting closer, and closer. Finally, I was at the door to Ulrich and Odd's room. It was easy to get in. Because, well the door was unlocked. As I braced myself to see how upset Ulrich was. Instead, I saw Kiwi; he was sleeping on Ulrich's bed. For the matter of fact that Odd's bed really smells.

I rushed out of the dorm still going to search for Ulrich. And the worst part is that the rest of the gang hadn't called her yet.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I was trying to catch my breath after running away from Yumi. I still couldn't believe she said all of those cruel things to me. I thought are relationship was improving. But I guess not.

I found the spot I wanted to be. (A/N: You will fid out where Ulrich was hiding later on in the story)

I ploped down and breathed the fresh air in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short chapter 3 willcome up really short. I'll try to finish the story tomorrow( my B-day). And Will Start a new story.


	3. I Found You

Hi, I'm bored so here is chapter 3

Yumi's P.O.V.

I was outside near the bench where the gang and I hang out. I had checked every single place. From the gym to the soccer field. The factory and the Hermitage. Ulrich was nowhere to be found. And to add on to the pressure it started to rain. I started making my way to the wood. I don't know why, but it was like I was being pulled into there. I just hope I find what I'm looking for.

Normal P.O.V.

As Yumi raced through the woods in search of Ulrich, all she found were just a bunch of trees. Until…

"Ow." Yumi said after she had tripped. She looked up to see what (or who) she tripped over. It was Ulrich.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to trip over you." Yumi said then realized it was Ulrich.

"Ulrich, can I talk to you for a minute"

"What do you want to make more nasty comments about me?" Ulrich said holding in anger, depression, and something Yumi couldn't recognize.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"No what I wanted to say was that, the reason why I had yelled at you was because my parents got a divorce a few days ago. All the stuff I said was just me getting all my anger out." Wait what was this, a tear. I, Yumi, do not cry. But I felt a weight off my shoulders.

It turns out it was Ulrich hugging me.

'It's okay. Oh, you can cry if you want you don't have to hold it back." Ulrich said trying to comfort me. As soon as he said, it is okay to cry. That's what I did I cried.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

After a half an hour of Yumi weeping on my shoulder, she had calmed down. Not knowing what would happen, I kissed her forehead.

"What did you do that for?" Yumi said a bit curious.

"Just to say thank you for not totally mad at me."

All of a sudden, Yumi kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the lips.

"You're welcome."

That's all she said for the rest of the time we spent together that night. I do not know if we are going out right now. I don't care as long as I know Yumi is not mad at me I'm happy.

Thank you for all of the reviews . Did I tell you guys how I got this idea? I got it in a dream. It was like an episode in my head (A/N: this dream was sooo cool.). I just want to say thank you and HAPPY B-DAY TO ME. Peace, Love and NO War.

Klo1120


End file.
